


we're not friends, we could be anything

by 16met18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Height Differences, Insecurity, Kissing, Liam - Freeform, M/M, Sad, angsty, friends by ed sheeran, harry - Freeform, it's based off of the song, kinda sad, larry - Freeform, louis - Freeform, niall - Freeform, not too much tho dont worry, they've been in love since forever tho so, zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16met18/pseuds/16met18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And if they find out? Will it all go wrong?” Harry asks, they as in the other boys, they as in their management, they as in their fans.</p><p>“Heaven knows no one wants it to. We’ll keep this secret safe.”</p><p>friends by ed sheeran</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're not friends, we could be anything

**Author's Note:**

> i fucking love this song so much ok and when i heard it 4 the first time the first thing that popped into my head was louis n harry ok and this story will probably make no sense at all but whatever man. (i should b doin my spanish homework)

They really can’t afford to be doing this, really. (but that doesn’t stop them)

They like the way their lips feel and taste.

Harry and Louis both sitting next to each other on the couch watching The Hunger Games for the first time, it really doesn't interest them at all, but they were both bored and all of the other boys went out. Louis lets out a loud sigh, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder, liking the way the taller boy wraps his arm around him, pulling him closer.

They both look at each other.

“We can’t.” Harry says after a few seconds, and Louis knows exactly what he means.

“We don’t have to tell anyone, we’re friends.” Louis responds quietly.

“We aren’t friends.” The other boy says, and both of them know that he doesn’t mean it in a mean _i don’t want to be your friend_ type of way, but in a _we’re more than friends_ way.

 _Nor have we ever been_ , Louis thinks.

He throws his leg over Harry’s and straddles him, blue eyes shining.

Harry puts one of his hands on Louis’ cheek, rubbing his thumb in circles.

“Everyone has secrets.” Louis breathes out, staring longly at the red lips in front of him.

“And if they find out? Will it all go wrong?” Harry asks, _they_ as in the other boys, _they_ as in their management, _they_ as in their fans.

“Heaven knows no one wants it to. We’ll keep this secret safe.” Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck, bringing him into a hug, inhaling his scent.

Coming back up, Louis gets ready to remove himself from Harry until he feels big hands on his waist, preventing him from moving and a pair of lips are on his.

They both sigh happily, Harry tracing shapes on Louis back, their kiss is innocent, not wanting to take it too far. Louis bites on Harry's lower lip, sucking. They both open their eyes and _God_ , Louis thinks, he makes him feel like home. 


End file.
